An electrical power system may provide power to various devices. Additionally, the electrical power system may include various power sources. For example, a vehicle, an aircraft, a maritime platform, and the like, may include an electrical power system to provide power to various electrical devices, such as computing device, communication device, entertaining device, monitoring device, and the like. Further, the electrical power system may use power from various sources, such as battery, fuel, and the like. In addition, the electrical power system may use external AC or DC power sources.
To appropriately power up the various electrical devices with the various power sources, an operator may need to take lengthy training classes to learn power procedures. In addition, even well trained operators may be not able to appropriately perform the power procedures, for example, in a battle.